


The Best Thing ( Mini Comic )

by bulecelup



Series: Golden Rings [5]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Digital Art, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Pregnancy, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Sketches, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini comic version of "The Best Thing"  (Translated and non-translated).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guixon [ Peter Guillam/Hector Dixon ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing ( Mini Comic )

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Thing (English translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073467) by [avawtsn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawtsn). 



> Hello.  
> I am suffering myself and got nothing good to do so I kinda made this little thing, and the dialogue was based on the translated ver. that you can find the links here. (but don't expect me to continue this in such fast pace :'p )  
> WT and TTSS is no mine, darling.

 

[ TBC ]


End file.
